Unsure Feelings
by kataangersunite14
Summary: It's my first every story.This is when Aang is Comatoase and Katara is really upset.Kataang.Love.Happy ending? Read hope you'll like it


Unsure feelings

It was one of those warm but cold nights as Katara stared in the flames of the dancing memories of what happened the night before haunting her mind , The memories of Aang falling, of his lifeless body in her a small tear trailed down her face as a gentle voice brought her back to realality."Katara?..Are you ok?" Her brother Sokka said putting his hand on her shoulder she turned to face him giving a look saying 'of course i'm not ok!' She turned away getting up "I'm going to check on Aang."She said walking away from the group around the blazing fire and towards the tent where her unconcious friend else watched her then turned to eachother with concerned looks on there opened the mouth of the tent to reveal the young Avatars body lying there the sight made her want to run away and cry but she knew she had to say for his sake, she walked over and sat down beside him putting her hand on his chest to feel it rise and fall as he breathed in and out she never thought that he would ever... leave her,leave everyone but she knew it wasn't his fault as he stroked his sighed as she picked up a wet cloth placing it on Aangs head trying to cool him down.A noise came from the front of the tent she turned around to find momo staring at her she smiled sadly turning back to Aang momo jumped on Kataras lap and looked at the unconcious said "Do you miss him as much as i do?" scratching momos ears the small lemur turned around and cuddled himself into her lap "I'll take that as a yes..." / Suddenly Aang moved only slightly Katara leaned in, in surpirse "Aang?" She said softly he suddenly opened his eyes just a crack Kataras eyed began to fill with tears "Katara..." Aangs voice said croakedly "Sssh...It's me" he let a little smile cover his face as he put a hand on her cheek wiping away her tears suddenly sitting up he leaned in Katara felt her cheeks reden as his lips gently brushed hers, her eyes fell heavy as she felt the love of the kiss flow through her the next thing she knew she was waking up in the tent lying next to the boy lying beside her she sat up realizing it was just a dream wondering why she had dreamt it in the first place.

chapter 2

A few days had passed she was still wondering why she had that strange but pleasant needed to talk to someone... but who? Sokka would kill her, She wasn't in the mood to talk to her dad, the only other options were the other warriors that she didn't really feel comfortable talking to about this, that left one opition Toph her blind earthbender friend she just hoped that she would know what it she walked up to Toph and sighed "Toph c-can i talk to you i-in private?" A look of shock on everyones face they barley talked "uhh...Sure" She said getting up."So whats up sugar queen?" "I had this dream... i mean my friend had this dream it was weird but good in a way..." "About?" "Kissing her best friend, someone she knew for a long time and never really thought of him in that way until resently..." "hmmmm... So you had a dream...about...MAKING OUT WITH TWINKLE TOES!"Toph shouted bursting tinto laughter "TOPH HUSH UP!" "Sorry it was funny though..." she said wyping a tear from her eye "So what do you think it means?" Katara she curiously "Judging by the way you said it and you heart beat you like like him.. maybe ever love him." "Toph i dunno..." there conversation was interrupted by her annoying brother Sokka "KATARA it's Aang he's having a kind of seziure!" Katara got up and ran as fast as she could sliding down beside Aang she got alot of water and began healing him as much as she could she could hear his crys of pain and comforted him as much as she took along time but eventually Toph said "His heartrate is normal." With a sigh of realif she left the tent to tell the turned her attention to the unconcious boy lying infront of her she gently caressed his cheek when she looked at his lips she memorie of the dream coming back she was so lost in her thoughts before she knew it her lips were touching his she felt her eyes grow heavy as her brother walked in "Hey Kataraaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Chapter 3

Katara opened her eyes quickly pulling her lips from Aangs and turned to see her brother mouth gaping wide at the front of the tent "Sokka please don't tall anyone i dunno what i was thinking!" She said as her cheeks began to reden "Tell anyone what?" as her father walked i

* * *

n Sokka glaned at katara "SHE KISSED AANG!" Katara open her eyes as wide she could as her father looked at her with concern The silence was broken by a loud shout "Way ta go Sugar Queen! "Look i can explain... you see..." "You kissed him?" Her father said still in shock " well yeah but-" " No buts Katara you can't be near him anyone get out of this tent!" "But dad!" "OUT!" Katara did as she was told before kissing Aang on the forehead.

Chapter 4

It was a dark night on the fire nation ship they used as a disguse and Katara was missing Aang terribley she still hadn't seen him she was desparate to try and heal him so that night when everyone was asleep she queitly snuck down to the room Aang layed in she brought bandages and water with her she opened the door silently and walked in and sat beside him on the bed she put hand on his chest glad to see he was still breathing she quickly healed and changed his bandages once finished kissing him on the head "So..." Katara turned to see Toph at the door "You do love him!" She said smiling Katara blushed " Maybe" "Sorry your not allowed to see him now" "it would ony be worst if this happened while he was awake!" Katara said while brushing her hand through his dark brown hair " I'll leave you two alone!" Toph said as she left Katara gently kissed his soft lips not excepting for him to kiss her back she suddenly pulled away and saw him open his eyes She gasped then turned her head "This is just one of my weird dreams well not all weird!" "Katara it's not a dream! i'm awake" She pulled him into a big hug "You don't know how happy i am your alive!" "I think i do!" He laughed ironacly he pulled away far enough to kiss her again she knew she would have to hide the realtionship but she didn't care!


End file.
